Kingdom Hearts: The Chosen one Part One
by Robotrip3000
Summary: The Crusaders were having a normal day, but then strange things have been happening. Strange creatures are like shadows, going to new planets, and fighting evil. Strange things lurk in every corner. Heck, even Spike might have to join, but will they be able to save the world and thier friends? Or will the galaxy fall under the wrath of the creatures? Find out by R&R,
1. Chapter 1

**Sup peoplz! I hope you like this story, I worked very hard on this one and I love Kingdom Hearts, So give me a chance please? Anyway, I hope you like the story, and forgive me people for the long paragraphs. I'm using a 18 to 19' inch computer, so forgive me. Hope you like this story. Have fun reading it!**

* * *

**"So much to do...so little time." **

Applebloom felt no air flowing through whatsoever. But she landed on something though. She woke up and found out she was standing on crystal glass. She checked her surroundings. Everything dark flowed across the walls...Er...air. No buildings in sight. The only thing in sight was that she saw stone with a key hovering above it. She went towards the huge key as she grabbed it with her mouth and a glow appeared on her wrist. It showed a circle in the middle with two smaller circles to make it look like ears (Just in case you don't know what it is. It's a Mickey Mouse head). Then a necklace appeared around her neck as it showed a crown. She stared at the mark as it glowed then it showed a dark blue color. It seem so familiar to her. But she doesn't even know what it is, yet it's so familiar to her.

**"Take your time, Don't be afraid."**

She checked the glass as it showed her asleep, but her family small pictures just across from her face. Then stairs glowed in sight as it made a trail.

**"The door is still shut. Power sleeps within you."**

She slowly followed th stairs as it kept its glow.

**"If you give it form...it will give you strength. Keep your light burning strong."**

She heard this strange voice as if it was talking to her. What door? What light? What is this mark on her arm? Why is she here? Why her? How did she get here? So many questions flowed through her little filly brain as she kept going up the stairs. When she made it, she touch the glass and it burst into light as it spread across the ground. Then it showed her and her fellow friends one crystal glass.

**"The closer you get to light, The greater you shadow becomes. But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all."**

As the strange voice finished, three paper-like black bunnies with yellow glowing eyes appeared. One tried to jump at her, but she accidentally swung her key as it went through the creature and disappeared into thin air. She grinned at what she did. This was no ordinary key, it was a special key. One swung is ragdoll arms at the filly as it clawed through her body, only to see that it completely miss the target. Applebloom swung the huge key as it sliced the creature again. Now she was confident that she will win this battle. This time, the creature fell to the floor and crawled its way to Applebloom. What was it doing? She kept watch of the thing as it crawled. It came back to its bunny-like body and it tried to kick her. Applebloom quickly swung her key as she closed her eyes. She didn't know if she died or she destroyed the thing. She slowly opened her eyes to see, just in time, the creature disappear. But then something dark slowly crawled its way to life.

**"So don't forget: You are the only one, to open the door."**

The creature was way bigger than she has ever seen. It was black and it had hair growing all out of its bunny head. It had a heart shape missing from its body and its yellow glowing eyes stared down at her like daggers. His kegs were short, but his arms were long enough to touch the ground. Applebloom was too scared to do anything. The monster growled as it swung his lazy arm at the filly. Applebloom jumped to the left and barley doge the attack. She ran towards the right arm of the monster and started hitting it with all her might. The monster roared from anger as his minions came to the party. She swung left, than right and defended herself as she tried to the destroy the monster. The monster had enough as he made a dark pool to get the filly.

She was trapped when her right back hoof got stuck in the dark pool. She was slowly drowning as it pulled her in. The dark pool also pushed air away from her body as she breathed it in. She tried her best but, with no luck, drowned in the dark pool. The last thing she saw was the monsters bright yellow eyes.

* * *

"APPLEBLOOM! WAKE UP! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" A voice called. Applebloom quickly got up and kept trying to gain air she lost from the dream. _Weirdest dream I ever had... _Applebloom thought. She looked at her wrist to see if the symbol was there, and it was. _So...THAT WAS REAL?! _Applebloom thought.

**"Your mark will glow when your close to the door. Your friends can come with you..."**

Why will her mark glow? Which door? Again, why her? Her head hurts as she got up from bed, but saw her necklace dangle around in thin air. She had a sudden urge to tell someone. Someone close. Someone she can trust. But she can't tell anypony. They might think of two things. One: They might think she's crazy. Or two: They will just be over protecting her. Maybe she can try to improvise the situation. _No! Nonononono! Ah'll just hide my mark! And let my necklace just be in plain sight! Maybe they will just think Ah got it from a friend! _Applebloom thought and agreed with her mind. Wonder if she got her cutiemark? She check her flank as it showed it was blank. She was disappointed and in relief at the same time. She needed something though to hide the mark. Maybe wearing some shoes? She grab some bunny flipflops as she put the on. She then ran outside and didn't wave by to her family, but just kept running. She didn't stop nor slowdown, she just kept running. After a few minutes she finally made it, but seriously tired.

"Now class...we will be learning about wars in Equestria. Now since we learned that...' Ms. Cheerlie continued. Applebloom couldn't help but think about that dream and her mark on her wrist. "Psst! Applebloom. You ok? You been staring at that desk for a long time now." a voice called. She turned and found a white pony with a purple and pink mane and tail. Her name was Sweetie Belle. She a good friend...as long as she is not singing at a dubstep volume. "Ah'm fine. Just a little dizzy." Applebloom lied. The bell rang and it was time to go outside. Applebloom went outside and waited for her fellow members. "Where's Scoot?" Applebloom asked. "Right here!" a voice called. They turned and found an orange pony with a purple main and tail. Her name was Scootaloo. She is a huge fan of Rainbow Dash and almost acts JUST like her.

"So what are we gonna do?" Scootaloo asked. "Find our cutiemarks of course!" Sweetie Belle said. "I know that! I meant what ARE we gonna do?" Scootaloo rephrased her sentence as Sweetie Belle processed the information. Appleblooms body felt numb for not telling the dream. The more they don't know, the more her body felt guilty. She MUST tell them. Their her friends, and they will do anything for one another. "Maybe painting?" Sweetie asked. "We tried remember? Too messy." Scoot reminded Sweetie Belle. "You ok Applebloom? You're just sitting there." Scootaloo said. "No...Ah'm not." She admitted. "Tell us! We promise we wont laugh!" Sweetie Belle said. "Its not funny! Its serious!" Applebloom yelled. They sat down and waited for her to speak.

She sighed when she was ready to tell. "Ok...you pinkie promise you wont tell?" Applebloom asked. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." they both said. "Ok...Ah...Ah had a really weird dream." Applebloom admitted. "YOU HAVE A CRUSH?!" Sweetie Belle yelled. Apparently, it got the ENTIRE school's attention. "No! You didn't even let me finish!" Applebloom said. Thats what made everypony go back into their business. Sweetie blushed from the outburst as she said sorry. "Ah had a weird dream. Thats where I got the necklace." Applebloom told them, showing the crown necklace. "This weird voice kept talking about a door. And then this huge key was like a sword. Then it gave me this...mark." Applebloom told them, showing them the mark. "It seems so familiar. But Ah don't know what it is." Applebloom finished.

They both stared in disbelief nad confusion. They didn't want to believe it, but the mark proves it all. "Wait...did you draw that?" Scootaloo asked. "No...but Ah wished Ah did. But what was weirder was that Ah had to fight these alien things!" Applebloom said. "Then were gonna help you! Were gonna start searching after school and tomorrow!" Scootaloo said. All she recieved were "WHAT?!" "Applebloom's our friend! And if that means were gonna go on an adventure. Than count me in!" Scoot said cheerfully. "Me too!" Sweetie Belle said. "Thanks." Applebloom said. "I still think your only doing this for Rainbow Dash." Sweetie Belle said. "Shut up." Scootaloo told her. Then her mark started to glow a bright white color. "Wha?! What's going on?!" Scoot asked. "Shhh! We have to hide!" Applebloom said, pointing from the rest of the fillies. Before they could hide, marks appeared on their wrist too. Same things as Appleblooms except one thing. They had hats. Sweetie Belle's had a wizard hat, Scootaloo's had a guard helmet, and Appleblooms had a crown hanging from its ear.

"Coooool." Scoot said. "Well well well. Seems like we got a couple of blank flanks!" a voice mocked. That was Diamond Tiara. Meanest filly in this school, but acts like she one of the nicest fillies around. Who she hates most of all, the CMC. "Why are you here?" Scoot asked. "Yeah! We didn't do anything to ya!" Applebloom said. "Hey look! They have cutiemarks, on the wrong side!" a grey pony said. Her name was Silver Spoon, Diamond's friend. She is JUST as annoying as Diamond Tiara. "Go away Diamond. Or we are going to tell Ms. Cheerlie." Sweetie Belle told them. "Why? Are you snitch?" Silver told them. That it the CMC dead center. They learned that they should tell on them. But what happened when Bab Seeds came to town...they didn't want to tell anypony if they EVER heard that word.

Thats when the weird part came into place. On Scoot's head came a helmet that only solders wear, and a shield that had the same symbol as her mark. _"Hi! Whats up chosen one?" _the shield spoke, though it did not move. "D-did this thing...just..TALK?!" Scoot yelled in fear. "I didn't hear anything." Sweetie Belle said. _"Uh..HELLOOOO smart guy. Only you can hear this. You ARE a guardian after all." _"I AM NOT A GUY...wait...what is a guy?" Scoot asked herself. "Whats a guy?" Sweetie Belle asked. "'Guy' is a word?" Applebloom asked. "What are you three lame blank flanks talking about? And what IS a guy?" Diamond asked. _"Dear gosh I forgot you were horses. Or...ponies. Either way...you are Captain Scootaloo, first general in Disney Kingdom and leader of the solders. And you brought me here because you wanted to fight. Who we fighting?" _the shield asked. "Wait...I can bring you out when I want?" Scoot asked. _"Yeah...why do you sound so scared?" _the shield asked.

"This...is...AWESOME! Girls, I can make this appear if I wanted too!" Scoot told them. _"Uh...yeah...anyway, I am the strongest shield in the whole galaxy. If anything tries to hurt or crash into you, I will just magically appear in your eyes. Got that?" _the shield told them. "You three blank flanks are weird. Just hand me the shield and I wont tell Ms. Cheerlie that you were going to hurt me with the shield." Diamond told them. _"Give me to her." _the shield said. "WHAT?! No! I not letting a bully take you from me!" Scoot whispered to the shield. _"Watch what my master put in me. Its really cool! Trust me. Imagine if its just like...a...magic trick! Yeah!"_ the shield said. Scoot thought her shield was crazy, but she did it anyway. "Thank you." Diamond mocked. A few seconds later, the shield made the most beautiful sound they have ever heard as it disappeared, and reapeared in Scoots hoof. _"What I tell ya?" _the shield told Scoot.

She stared in awe as it sat there in her fore-hoof. "What...just...happened?" Applebloom asked. Everpony in the school froze as it magically appeared in Scoots hoof, even the teacher stared in awe. The bell rang and it got everponies attention. "School is over my little ponies. Have a nice day!" Ms. Cheerlie told them. They all cheered except for the CMC and the two unwanted guest, Diamond and Silver. "Uh...lets go find that "door" now." Scoot said. After she finished, her helmet and shield disappeared. They nodded as the CMC left, leaving the two guest still standing there, proccesing the information on what happened.

* * *

Hours and hours they went through Ponyville as they didn't find this "Door". "We don't have much time! I don't want to go home yet!" Scoot said. **"So much to do...**so little time." Applebloom mimicked what she heard in her dream. "I'm scared! What happened if we don't get to see your family anymore?" Sweetie Belle said. **"Take your time...**don't be afraid." She said again, but a yellow sparkle sand mist flowed out of her mouth. "I don't know if this "Door" is real anymore. But this power sure is cool!" Scoot said. **"The door is still shut.**..Power sleeps within you." Applebloom said, still imagining her dreams. "Applebloom? You ok?" Sweetie Belle asked. Applebloom couldn't hear. She is saying everything she heard, and doing everything she did. And her eyes were focus anything in front of her. "Applebloom, WAKE UP!" Sweetie Belle yelled. Applebloom just kept talking and doing everything she did. "We got to tell Applejack!" Sweetie Belle said still trying to calm down Applebloom.

"Rainbow Dash!" Scoot yelled in the air. Out of nowhere, a cyan rainbow-maned pegasus flew in. "Sup Scoot? Whats up with Applebloom?" the cyan pegasus asked. She is Rainbow Dash. She says that she is the fastest flyers in all of Equestria, but everypony still wonders. Why is she not a Wonderbolt is she is the fastest flyer? "She works too." Sweetie Belle said. "Rainbow Dash! Can you get Applebloom to the doctors? She's not feeling well." Scoot asked. "Sure! I'll go tell Twilight and the others. Meet me at the hospital!" Rainbow said as she carried the spasm filly and flew towards the hospital. "Come on Sweetie Belle! We have to save Applebloom!" Scoot said. She nodded as they ran towards the hospital.

As they got there, the Elements of Harmony and Spike were here waiting for them. "That was quick." Sweetie Belle said. "Whats with those marks on your fore-hoof?" Spike asked. "Not now! We _got_ to see Applebloom!" Scoot said as she ran in the hospital. "Which room is Appebloom in?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Go to floor two and room thirty-one." the nurse said the lamest way possible. "Thanks!" they both said running up stairs. Then a pack of colorful ponies with a baby dragon came in the hospital. "Have you seen two fillies enter a few seconds ago?" the lavender pony asked a little worried. "Go to floor two room thirty-one" the nurse repeated. "THANKS!" the cyan peagsus said already on the second floor.

After finding the room, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo was surprised to see Applebloom still unconcious. "Hey. What are two little fillies doing here?" A doctor asked. "Sorry Mr. Doctor, but were the ones who called for help and wanted to check on Applebloom." Sweetie Belle said. "Ok, but you fillies only can stay here for a little while. After that, you _must _leave." the doc said. They nodded as they looked at her. She was in this weird machine with a tube that connected to her mouth, letting her breath. "From the results, it would take a year just to get her body working fully again." the nurse popped in. "_A YEAR?!" _they fillies said in unison. "I'm sorry. But we have to get the food for her. You two can stay here untill she comes back." the nurse said. The doctor and the nurse left leaving the two fillies alone...untill reinforcements arive.

"Aw man...what are we gonna do now?" Scoot asked. This is when Sweetie Belle's mark started to glow. Sweetie Belle gently floated up in the air and slowly spun. Than a wizard hat appeared, a cape that looked like The Great and Power Trixie', and a wand that has spheres the same shape as her mark. She was gently put down like the air was her servant. "Woah...is that what happened when I did that?" Scoot asked. _"My word. This is the most astounding thing I have ever seen! A snow white pony!" _the wand said. Sweetie Belle blushed from the comment the wand said and regained her focus afterwards. _"Now...where was I? Oh yes! I can use healing spells so powerful that its like I never used it. So...concentrate on the friend of yours. If you see me glow, then your doing it right." _the wand said.

Sweetie Belle walked right towards the yellow fillie and tried to concentrate, only to give her a headache. "Sweetie Belle, what are you doing?" Scoot asked, only to be ignored by a strange rainbow glow coming from the wand. Few seconds later, the glow disappeared and Applebloom was slowly waking up. "Applebloom?" Scoot asked. Applebloom cough, but replied, "Scootaloo? Sweetie Belle?" Applebloom whispered. Thats when their marks started to glow so bright, it burned their eyes. "Wait...why didn't it glow when Applebloom was asleep?" Scoot asked. "Maybe we have to keep Applebloom awake to find the Door." Sweetie Belle suggested. Then the door was opened and six colorful ponies busted through. "Girls! Why did you off without us?" Twilight asked. This hit the two fillies Applejack bucking apples. They couldn't lie to them, even to the own hero or sister. But they promised Applebloom to not tell anyone. "Whats up with those marks Scoot? Trying to be awesome like me?" Rainbow asked. "Yes! I think..." Scoot questioned herself.

Rainbow shrugged and Twilight examined. "What are those? Did you make them? Why are they glowing?" Twilight asked. The Crusaders must of forgotten about the glowing marks. "We...uh...we made them shine when the sun looks at them?" Scoot said, then they all made a squee with a adorable noise to it. "Hmm...okay." Twilight said, not giving to junks about the marks anymore. The Crusaders sighed in relief in the most silence way possible. Come on girls, we need you to get home as soon as possible." Twilight said. Thats when the Crusaders felt happy, yet negative about the answer. The door is in this room, but they can't come here without a reason. "Well, lets go home." Applebloom said. The girls nodded and followed the Elements of Harmony home.

* * *

**(Some where far far away in the galaxy...)**

"YOUR MAJESTY! YOUR MAJESTY! We have news for you." A guard rushed in. "Please tell. Oh, and please bring me Daisy Duck for me. She forgot my cheese." The ruler said. One of the guards nodded and ran towards the kitchen, looking for the Princess/assistance. "Good news...or bad?" "Um...good news." "Good news is that the keyblade and the others chosen its masters."

"Bad news?"

"At least four or five, your majesty. One: The king is somewhere lost in the galaxy. Two: The Heartless is heading its way to a world called Equestria."

"Then send Sora, Donald, and Goofy there."

"That was three your majesty. There not able to see the light again." The queen couldn't believe it. Sora, the others, won't see the light again. She shook her head as she asked, "Whats four?"

"Four: The ship is still at wonderland. They wanted to vist Alice. But she's been captured by te queen...again. How are we gonna get the ship back if we don't have one your majesty?"

"Five?" the Queen said, ignoring the question the guard asked.

"Everything will reset, like the keyblade never chose their masters. Donald Duck and Goofy can't come back once it resets." the guard said, still upset they will never see their captain and number one wizard in the room.

"We got a distress signal in Equestria. We may be able to find them easier with the marks on their fore-legs. Sad part is that it will take us hours to get there." the guard finally finished.

"Right, so how long untill the Heartless get there?"

"Faster than you can call a knight and slay a dragon."

Wow...that _is _fast. The queen thought about this and said: "Use the Emergency spaceship. I will come with you on your journey, but I need more than 20 professional gaurds." The queen said.

"All right your majesty, we will prepare."

"And don't call me your majesty once we leave. Call me...Queen Minnie.


	2. Chapter 2

"This, is boring!" Scootaloo said, walking to school with her two other friends. "Yeah! We need to find this Door y'all! Last time I remember, it was in the hospital." Applebloom said. "But how can we get in? We can't get in unless we have to." Sweetie Belle asked. They all thought about this, but not enough time when they realised they was already in school.

After the boring lessons, they got to play around, but interrupted by the two evil crazy psycho ponies. "Hello blank flanks!" Diamond said. "Aw man. It's _them _again." Scoot said. "What do y'all want?" Applebloom asked. "What we want? HAH! Don't make me laugh. We want those huge toys of yours!" Diamond said. "Yeah! And if you don't give it to us, we will tell Ms. Cheerlie that you stole it from us." Silver said.

Payback time. "Oh, then what are you? A snitch?!" Scootaloo asked. "Hmm, yes!" Diamond said. "Wow...she's good." Applebloom whispered to Sweetie Belle, who nodded in agreement. "So...give it to us, or we tell on you." Diamond demanded. "Okay...not untill we tell them first!" Sweetie Belle said and the CMC ran towards Ms Cheerlie. "What? Ooh! I'm gonna get those three!" Diamond said. "Stop messing around and get them!" Silver told Diamond.

The CMC was inches close to Ms. Cheerlie, untill something pulled them away. "Hey! Let me go!" Scoot and Applebloom said. "We caught you now!" Silver said "You forgot me!" Sweetie Belle said. The two bullies gasped since they forgot about Sweetie Belle. "Oh Ms. Cheerlie!" Sweetie Belle called. "Yes Sweetie Belle?" Ms. Cheerlie asked. "Diamond and Silver are being meanies!" Sweetie Belle taunted.

Ms. Cheerlie gasped at the statement...and something else.. "Diamond! Silver! Let go of those two!" Ms. Cheerlie demanded. The two let go of the rest of the CMC and they are very angry. "Were sorry Ms. Cheerlie." the bullies mumbled. "Not to me...to them." Ms. Cheerlie pointed at the CMC. "Were sorry." they said even louder than before. Silver came closer to Appleblooms ear. "Were gonna get payback on you guys. And you. Will. Be. _Humiliated._" Silver warned.

Silver left with a cold stare and Diamond still mumbling to herself. The bell rang and it was time to go. "Man, lets practise with these awesome things!" Scoot said. "Why? Isn't that dangerous?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Not unless we use it. Come on! Lets go to the club house!" Scoot said. "Yeah! And I can show you the huge key I mentioned!" Applebloom agreed.

* * *

At the clubhouse, well...not offically in it, but they are there. "Okay, Applebloom, you go first." Scoot pointed. Applebloom concentrated, and her mark began to glow. Out of nowhere, a huge key appeared in her mouth. The key had a yellow holder, with a silver handle in it. A long silver metal tube with a few edges that made a shape of a crown. Plus, the same mark on Applebloom's fore-leg was dangling from the edge of the handle.

"Coooool." they two crusaders said. "See! And it was weird, its like the key was...speaking to me." Applebloom said. "So does our's." Scoot said. "Not like that. I meant like the Key told me about the Door! And I'm kinda scared you guys! What happens if anypony finds out about the secret! What would my sis say?!" Applebloom said, freighting herself. "Calm down Applebloom. Were not going to tell anypony about this! Especially the one you _like_." Scoot mocked.

"You wouldn't dare!" Applebloom blushed furiously. "I would! But I'm not that kind of mean friend. So...lets get this party started?" Scoot asked. "Yeah!" Sweetie Belle said. "Okay, bring out yours Sweetie Belle." Applebloom said

Sweetie Belle brought out hers and the wand with the three spheres made a rainbow glow, changing color every few seconds, with a wizard hat that appeared on Sweetie Belle. "Okay, your turn." Sweetie Belle pointed to Scootaloo. "Right!" Scoot said. She concentrated and a guards helmet with a shield that had the same mark on the fore-leg. "Okay, so whose going first?" Applebloom asked.

"Um...me vs you, Applebloom." Sweetie Belle suggested. "Okay, don't hit to hard okay?" Applebloom asked. "I'll try." Sweetie Belle said nervously.

**Sweetie Belle challenges Applebloom!**

**FIGHT!**

Sweetie Belle pointed her wand at Applebloom and prayed Celestia it was ice. Out came the ice out of the wand and it froze half of Applebloom. "Hey!" Applebloom complained. "Cool." Scoot stared in awe. "Uh...um...ice tornado?" Sweetie belle asked the wand. The wand shot out ice tornado, making Applebloom spin in circles, dancing with the tornado. Once it disappeared, Applebloom was dizzy and cold.

"N-n-no f-f-f-fair! Y-y-you have a w-wand!" Applebloom shivered. Scoot made a good laugh and kept watching. "I think I'm getting the hang of this. Wind force!" Sweetie Belle yelled proudly. Wind came and pushed Applebloom away from Sweetie Belle, making her hit a tree. "Ow!" Applebloom complained, having splinters on her back. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know it will push you _that _far!" Sweetie Belle admitted.

"My turn!" Applebloom said in anger. She came to Sweetie Belle and hit her with a powerful blow to the rib. "Ssssss...ahhh." Sweetie belle whispered, trying not to scream in pain. Applebloom face the end of the Key to Sweetie Belle, making wind push her further from her.

"Your key has magic?" Scoot asked. Applebloom either ignored Scootaloo or she couldn't hear her, Applebloom was in rage mode. She came towards Sweetie Belle in incredible speed that will even impress Rainbow Dash herself. She then hit Sweetie Belle with combos coming from everywhere, then into the air!

Left, down, up, right, across, you name it. Once she was done, she used her right back leg and forced her away from her. Sweetie Belle landed, groaning in pain and suffering. "Applebloom, calm down!" Scoot said.

**Scoot joined the party!**

Scoot's armor came into view and she readied her shield. She then charged at Applebloom. "Chaaaaaarrrrggee!" Scoot yelled proudly. Applebloom used her key to Scoot and...

_CLANK_

The key was intact with the shield! Applebloom new Scoot was a bit stronger when it came with weapons or objects, so she had a better plan. Applebloom smiled and Scoot frowned in bravery, nervous, and in anger. Once Scoot won the strong contest, Applebloom skid to her right, hitting Scoot on the back with the blade.

Scoot fell forward, face-planting onto the ground. Before Applebloom can strike again, Scoot swept the grass and Applebloom's leg with her back left leg, making Applebloom unbalance and falling to the ground. Applebloom didn't groan nor scream. She just made an "OOF!" sound when she landed.

Scoot came back again, charging faster than ever, but something made her stop. No...wait...she was charging at full speed. So that means...she's frozen in place! She looked at her behind and found it frozen with ice.

She looked at Applebloom who was looking past her. Scoot turned around, and saw Sweetie Belle more mad than ever. "Its just me...and _YOU..._Applebloom." Sweetie Belle said with anger and smoke coming out her nostrils.

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle both charged at each other, forgetting that Scoot was in the middle. Scoot desperately hit the ice with her shield, praying Celestia she will break free. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle came closer and closer towards Scoot and she panicked.

"Applebloom?" a voice called out. 'Sweetie Belle dear, where are you?" another voice called. "Yeah Scoot! Come on out!" a third voice said. Scoot broke the ice with her shield before their weapons disappeared.

"Scoot, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle! There you guys are! We've been looking all over Ponyville for you! Where have you been?" Rainbow asked. "Uh...R.D., you checked all over Ponyville, we just checked here." A.J. said.

A.J. is Applejack. She's been called the toughest ponies around. Besides a pony named Big Mac. And for the white pony, her name is Rarity. If you ignore her natural beauty, she mostly complains about _everything, _even the dirt. Funny part is that she's walking on dirt, but she prefers it _clean dirt._

"Uh...why do you still have the marks?" Rainbow asked. "Well...I don't know." Applebloom admitted. "Can't you take those off?" Rainbow asked. "I dear say, I must agree with Rainbow Dash. That mark is an awful shape." Rarity complained.

"No, we can't. It's like its attached to my skin." Applebloom said. "Well, let's go see Twilight. Maybe she can figure it out." Applejack suggested. "Yeah! Lets go meet egghead!" Rainbow agreed.

The Crusaders nodded and followed them to Twilight's.

* * *

**(Meanwhile in this far away place...)**

"Are you sure about this your majesty?" the guard asked. "Yes, I am. I want to see if these ponies are trust worthy." Queen Minnie said. This queen is the ruler of the suns and the moons and protected by his king. She also rules the thing called The Keyblades. Space, shopes...pretty much everything.

"Hehe...isn't this the best dinner you ever had?" Chip asked, eating bags of nuts. Chip is the smart chipmunk as his brother, Dale, is not that smart. Dale can only count to three but he can outsmart any enemy when he see's it. "You said it! Wait...Queen Minnie inbound!" Dale yelled.

All the workers reacted in fear and quickly got back to their stations, especially the one worker who tripped, but made it. "Workers, please get the emergency ship for me. And where is Daisy when you need her?" Minnie asked.

"Sorry your majesty. I didn't know where you went. Do you want stinky cheese, or french cheese?" Daisy asked, a little tired from holding the tray. She is Daisy Duck. Princess and apprentice towards Minnie. The only thing she misses, is her husband, Donald Duck.

"Stinky cheese. Thank you." Minnie sang. She took the stinky cheese and ate the piece.

"We have the emergency ship and its ready to go!" a profession guard said. "Why thank you. Please get the others. Were leaving now." Minnie said. "Yes your majesty!" the guard said as he took off.

"Should I come with?" Daisy asked. "I need someone to rule if I die. So if I die, you will rule. Make sure you don't rule with an iron fist." Minnie made sure. Daisy nodded and left the room.

Few minutes later, all the professional guards came into Minnie's view. "Were ready your majesty. Should I pack weapons?" the guard asked. "You may. Bring me my Keyblade please?" Minnie asked.

The guard nodded and left. "Uh...your majesty?" a voice called. Minnie turned and it was Chip and Dale. "Do you really think you should go? I heard one of the princess at Equestria is evil." Chip asked.

"Yeah! And I heard another princess rules with kindness, but with an iron fist!" Dale said. "Than I must speak with the princess. Come now my royal guards. Get on the ship." Minnie ordered. The guards nodded and ran in the ship.

"I...have...your Keyblade...your majesty. Woo...that took me forever." the guard whispered the last part to himself. "Hurry! You don't want the Heartless to make it there first, do you?" Minnie asked. "No your majesty!" the guard said proudly.

"Then come." Minnie ordered. The two went into the ship with the 19 professional guards and the ship left with speed that will make sound and light jealous. "...I hope they make it back." Dale said. "Me too. Me too..."


	3. Chapter 3

**(In space...)**

"Were under attack!" one gaurd yelled. "Send off the Light beam!" Queen Minnie ordered. "sending!" one of the lady guards said. The red light kept flashing on and off telling us that the Heartless is near.

The beam shot off as it hit the Heartless. The Heartless was just a big blob of dark air, but flowing with incredible speed! The Heatless screamed a monster roaring pain as it sent off its minions onto the ship. "Their climbing on board!" one of the guards yelled.

"If they find the main switch, we'll fall into deep endless space!" one of the guards warned. The Heartless bunnies found their way in the ship and got into a fighting stance. Minnie brought out her sword and prepared battle.

One bunny tried to jump towards Minnie, but was hit on the head and flew back towards the gaurd, which was stepped on. "Eat it you lousy no good shadow!" one of the guards said. "We're almost there. Equestria is near!" the lady guard shouted.

"A little help?" Minnie asked. A few guards got from their stations and helped the Queen out. "Uh, your majesty?" one of the guards asked. "Whats wrong?" Minnie asked, killing one of the evil bunnies.

"Were turning into ponies!" the guard said. "What?!" Minnie asked in shocked. The guard was right, most of them turned into snow white unicorns, except for the lady guard, she turned pink.

"This is getting bad. Really _really _bad!" Minnie said to herself. "We're here! Prepare for either crash landing or an explosion!" the lady unicorn said. The Heartless bunnies left the ship into their own and fire started on both of the ships.

"Get ready!" the guard said. "Fire: 88 percent. 99 percent. Full fire capacity. More likely for an explosions!" the lady guard said. "Okay, put on shield when I tell you." Minnie said. The ship started to burn and crisp in their sight.

"No pressure your majesty!" the guards said nervously.

"Okay...NOW!"

* * *

"Twilight! ...Twilight?" Rainboww called. As they entered, they saw Twilight reading a book. "Yeah?" Twilight asked, still reading or staring at the book. "We just wanted to see if you can use your fancy magic to get rid of these marks." Applejack asked.

"Why? Can't they take it off?" Twilight asked. "Thats what I said!" Rainbow answered. Twilight figured that was a "No." so she looked away from the book and searched the counter.

"Myesterious names? No...Mysterious places? Nope. Aha! Mysterious symbols!" Twilight said happidly and put down the book for everyone to see.

"So...what is that?" Twilight asked. "Ah thought you knew!" Applebloom said in fear. "Well, obviously, I don't know what it is. Lets check the book." Twilight said.

Going through the book fustrated Twilight. The more she couldn't find it, the more she got angry. She need to know _everything, _even if its secrets. "Uh Twilight." a voice asked. Applebloom looked to her right, and saw a purple dragon.

Spike's the name, and he likes games! Though Spike loves gems and will sacrafice everything to get the gems. Though their is one filly who likes him. Wanna guess? "Can I talk to the Crusaders for a sec?" Spike asked.

"Why?" Twilight asked. "Wanna see if they were hungry." Spike said. "Okay. When I find the marks on their fore-hoof, I need them back." Twilight said. "You betcha'!" Spike said.

The Crusaders followed Spike into the kitchen and sat down on the table. "Can I have a sandwich?" Applebloom asked. "Look, I lied, okay?" Spike admitted. "You _LIED?! _Thats bad! You shouldn't lie!" Sweetie Belle whispered.

"I know! But those marks...I have one too." Spike said in shame and showed his mark on his right back hand. It sat firmly, showing the same mark with a king hat, just like Applebloom's.

The Crusaders stared in awe. "So you know about..?" "The Door. Yeah. Once we went to the hospital. My mark was glowing like crazy. So was your's." Spike said, finishing Scoots sentence.

"How did you hide it?" Scoot asked. "Behind my back. I'm kinda' glad it disappeared once we left." Spike said with a smile and continued. "And those weird evil bunny things. To be honest, I was kinda scared." Spike admitted.

"We got our's when Applebloom told us about the dream. It was yesterday." Scoot said. "So was mine. Do you think were chosen to do something?" Spike asked. "Maybe. But I don't want to leave yet." Applebloom said.

Out of nowhere, a loud _BOOM _was heard and it pushed everyone to the ground, or onto their side. "What the _HAY _was that?!" a voice was heard. Every pony ran outside to see what that explosion was about. Then _another _loud explosion was heard in hte Everfree forest.

"Another one?!" Rainbow asked in fear. "We being attack?!" Applejack asked. Thats when Applebloom and Spike breathed out sand and the sand disappeared.

**"Find the Door."**

"Find the Door?" Spike asked. "You said something Spike?" Twilight asked. "No, but I did say something about that explosion." Spike lied and told the truth. "And that is?" Twilight asked. "What was that explosion? ...What? Expected to hear something else?" Spike asked.

Twilight rolled her eyes and told the four to stay put. "Alright girls, lets find the other Elements of Harmony and I'll tell the princess!" Twilight said firmly. Rarity, Rainbow, and A.J. nodded and ran to find the Elements.

"What was the Door about?" Scoot asked. "It told us to find the Door." Spike admitted. "We have to go?" Sweetie Belle asked. The sky went from blue to dark purple and the loud wind was trying to unbalance them.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Spike yelled for everypony to hear. A loud roar was heard and everypony in the street ran for their lives. "Forget this! Once the Elements of Harmony are here, we take them to the Door!" Scoot yelled. "Good idea!" Spike yelled.

Evil bunnies came out of the forest, and so did Applejack and Fluttershy. "Can't you do something?!" Applejack yelled. "I'm trying! But they won't listen!" Fluttershy said scared. "I can't die now! I didn't make any parties for anypony else!" another voice was heard.

Thats Pinkiamina Diane Pie. Pinkie Pie for short. She loves to throw parties all the time. Thats her talent. But she can talk so fast, you'll have a headache.

And for the yellow pony. Thats Fluttershy. She loves to take care of animals. Especially animals that she never meet. Although, these animals, they don't take anything for an answer.

The main six came just in time, and so did the two princess.

One princess is Princess Luna. She was sent to the moon a thousand years ago and was free'd from an evil curse. Nightmare Moon. Though, no one knows how or why she got out of the moon, but al they know, is that she is the pony to never mess with.

And the other princess is Princess Celestia. Some ponies call her many names. But what she is mostly called, behind her back, is Princess Trollestia because she makes ponies mad for doing something they shouldn't have too, but she rules with kindness.

"We are here Twilight Sparkle. What thou need for thee?" Luna asked. "Everypony!" Spike called out, "Can you please follow us?" "I'm sorry Spike, but I must save my little ponies from disaster." Celestia said.

"Trust me...they won't make it." Spike said. Wait...where did _that _come from?! "What did you say?" Celestia asked, getting a little angry and curious. "Those...those..._things..._they consume fear, hatred, and disbelief! You won't be able to save them even if you had time! Even if you could save them, all of them will be gone. They feed off mostly from fear and will get stronger. Everything your seeing right now, is fear. Just...follow us! You may be able to save a few. But thats mostly it!" Spike finished.

Celestia stared at Spike with hatred. But then thats when she realised, they feed of of fear and hatred. "Whose side you on Spike?! Them...or us?" Rainbow said, getting really close to Spike's face. "...He's right." Celestia said. "WHAT?!" all of the ponies said, even Princess Luna was shocked.

"They are feeding off from fear. I can feel their power, and its growing stronger every second. Get as much ponies as you can, then meet where Spike?" Celestia asked. "The hospital. Don't ask why. Just go with it!" Spike said. "Right! My little ponies, find as much as you can. Then meet them at the hospital." Celestia said.

The ponies nodded and ran as fast as they could to find the ponies who needed to live. The Crusaders and Spike ran towards the hospital, only to find four evil bunnies. The four got out their weapons got into a fighting stance. "We been prepared for this." Scoot said.

"Ready?" Spike asked. "Uh-huh!" the Crusaders said. They took out their weapons and prepared to fight them. Four on four. The first bunny attacked Spike succesfuly. The second bunny failed to attack and Scoot and was hit by the shield. The third bunny was hit with a fire ball before it could even attack. And the fourth bunny dodge Applebloom's Keyblade attack, which the bunny countered-attacked her attack.

**The Heartless have challenged you!**

**FIGHT!**

Spike swung his Keyblade at the evil bunny and it dodged it succesfuly. The bunny gave a smooth round house to Spike's face, making the bunny unbalance when it realised that it completley missed! Spike swung his Keyblade again and it hit the bunnys' paper head and it disappeared into thin air. "Yeah! Take that!" Spike said with a smile.

Sweetie Belle shot ice at the evil black bunny and it succesfuly got it...wait...she only got its feet. The bunny tried to break free, but Sweetie Belle swung her wand at the bunny and it cried its monster groan. The bunny swung his ragdoll arms and it clawed through Sweetie Belle's face! She stumbled back at checked her scar. It was cut deeply. She made a small snake sound from the pain and focus on the rabbit. Wait...where did it go? She turned around and saw the rabbit in the air, ready for another attack! Sweetie Belle swung her wand again but heard a loud _CLUNK _and it disappeared. "I didn't know this was a hitting weapon too." Sweetie Belle said so curious.

Scoot rammed into the bunny like an angry bull and the bunny flew backwards. It slowly got up and saw that she was spinning in circles. Why was she doing that? "I call this. The Scoot-anado! Out of nowhere, a tornado appeared and it was heading straight for the bunny. It tried to get away, but the tornado sucked it up and threw it into a tree, disappearing afterwards. "_THAT..._was for Rainbow Dash!" Scoot confirmed.

Applebloom swung the Keyblade and it hit the evil bunny. The bunny stumbled backwards and tried to regain its balance, but a loud _BANG _was heard and the evil bunny disappeared. "Ah have _got _to show my sis this!" Applebloom said happy.

**The Crusaders and Spike WIN!**

Out of nowhere, a rainbow circle appeared on the four.

**Spike leveled up! Lv. 2**

**Sweetie Belle leveled up! Lv.2**

**Scoot leveled up! Lv. 2**

**Applebloom leveled up! Lv. 2**

**New move! Applebloom: Up, up, down, right: Key-SMASH!**

**New move! Spike: Up, up, down, right: Key-SMASH!**

**New move! Sweetie Belle: X/B: Wind magic Lv. 2!**

**New move! Scootaloo: Up, up: Lighting Shield charge!**

"I...feel...new." Spike said awkard-ly. "Yeah...like I learned a new move." Scoot said, examining her hoofs. "Uh...no time! Come on! To the doctors!" Sweetie Belle said, then running towards the hospital. Once they made it, they saw a bunch of ponies, the main six, and the two princesses.

"How do they always beat us?!" Scoot asked. "Forget that! Which room were you in?" Spike asked. "Um...floor two. And...room thirty one?" Applebloom asked herself. "You don't remember where you were?!" Sweetie Belle asked. "You girls found me! How was I suppose to know which room I was in?" Applebloom asked.

"Their you girls were. I was begining to worry..." Twilight said. "Follow us!" The four said. The made it upstairs with no enemies what-so-ever, but once they made it into room thirty one..."Right here! Its the closet door!" Spike said.

The four approached the door. "Please show me your I.D." the closet said. The four showed their glowing marks. "Proccesing...I.D accepted! Enter with caution!" the closet said. The door slowly opened and a bright shining light was glowing on their faces.

"You knew about this?!" Twilight asked. "No! Well...its kinda' hard to explain. Just go through!" Spike yelled. The hospital then rumbles and shakes. The roof falling apart and almost falling upon the ponies. "Go My ponies! GO!" Celestia ordered. At least 50 or 60 ponies jumped through the magic glowing portal, then the main six jumped through, then Spike, Scoot, and Sweetie Belle.

Applebloom took one good look at Ponyville out the shaking hospital. Ponies running with fear, and the bunnies chasing after them. She turned and saw a really fat monster at the door way. She gasped and rain towards the portal. A claw swiped in front of her, but she barely dodged it.

Once she jumped in, the last thing she saw, was the fat monster and his bright yellow glowing eyes.


End file.
